Regrets
by Helljumper1999
Summary: The things a ODST regrets in his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is my first story on this site and I would like to ask everyone to not flame my ass into next century and without any further delays let me get to the disclaimer.**

 **I Helljumper1999 do not own Halo. Microsoft and Bungie 343 Studios has that honor.**

There are many things in my life I regret. I regret not telling my father I loved him more. I regret how after my father's death I closed myself of from my family. I regret not being there as my brother lost his life. I regret my little girl being born while I was stuck in a hole with a hole in my chest coughing up blood. I regret all the friends I watched die.

Like I said I regret many things. I wish I could have done things differently. But what has happened happened. There is no turning back. This war has taken many things from me and has made me miss my life. When the war began I was a sixteen year old boy. Now I am in my forties and have only seen my 19 year old daughter a grand total of sixteen times in her whole life. I missed her birth, her first steps, her first words. Her first day of school. I missed meeting her first boyfriend and her first heartbreak. I missed her highschool graduation and her wedding day. I missed her giving birth to my grandson who they named after my father. I missed so many things.

Now as I sit here with the ghosts of many floating around me cursing name. What really haunts me is my family all grouped up together for a family photo with me not in it. Never seeing them for more then a few days at a time. Always knowing that everyday they sit and wait by the comms for the message that I was killed in action. Well with the way things look that day might be coming soon.

With the fleet gone and covie ships landing fresh troops every hour. It looks like none of us are going to make it. I can help but think back to the first days of war where each soldier was a person I knew and grew up with. Now as I look around everyone here is at least ten years my junior and many are barley any older then I was when the war started.

Soon we hear the sounds of plasma mortars going off and landing near our position. Each of us huddle down even farther into the trench. Waiting with baited breath for the mass grunt charge that is sure to follow. It didn't take long for us to be proven right. A horde of Grunts came pouring at us. Hot plasma being fired at our heads. With the rapid retort of our machine gun nests answering them back falling dozens of the little bastards. But more and more kept coming before long our machine guns ran out of ammo and we had to use our small arms. Then they fell back. Which confused many of the newer guys. But I knew what was coming next. The Grunt charge was to make us waste our ammo in fear of being overran by the horde. Then comes in the Brutes and heavy armor. I aimed down the sights of my Battle Rifle and sighted up a Brute minor and pulled the trigger sending three rounds into his head. Then a plasma mortar landed near me sending me flying through the air. Before I landed outside the trench. When I had hit the ground a loud crack came from my back letting me know my spine was gone. My legs where unresponsive and I couldn't move.

Two guys from Foxtrot pulled me into their part of the trench and confirmed that my spine had snapped. Suddenly one guy looked up and drew his pistol. Sadly he was filled with spikes. Each man shared the same fate. One brute saw me and picked me up by the throat. He took my helmet off and stared me in the eyes. He put the tip of his spiker into my stomach and pulled the trigger four times before he throw me on the ground and gave me a sharp kick. The last thing I saw was the war torn grey sky as my life left me.

 **Well I hope you liked the story and if so R &R**


	2. Burial

**Ok so this was originally suppose to be a one shot but I had a idea and I needed to write it down this is what I got. So here it is.**

 **I do not own Halo. Microsoft and Bungie 343 Studios owns it. I also am not making any money from this.**

A young women with Jet Black hair that is tied into a single ponytail walks up to a podium. Behind the podium is a a metal Casket. With a ODST flag covering it. Off to the side stands five ODST in dress Uniforms. Armed with MA5B Assault Rifles I single trumpeter stands off to the right of the casket. Behind the Casket are four ODSTs. The young women looks towards the crowd and begins speaking.

"There are not many things I can say about my father. I only really saw him a handful of times throughout my life. But I did grow up hearing stories about him. When I was four I asked my mom what daddy's was like she told me."

"Honey he is the kindest man I ever met. He loved nature and all of God's creations. I met him when he was rotated in after being injured on a drop on some backwater outer colony. At first I thought he was gonna be like all those other ODSTs valgur, rude, and down right nasty. But your father was different he was kind, polite, and humble. He was there for six months resting after having his left eye blinded and his right leg shattered. During that time we got to know each other and when he went back we stayed in contact. It was two years before I saw he again and he was just as kind and polite as before. We got married under the Oak Tree in my parents backyard a week after he got back that was also the time I got pregnant with you. Well he went back to war six weeks after and it was a year before he came back"

"At the time I had no memory of my dad just what my mom told me and a few pictures. But when I was six I saw him."

"It was like any other day mom woke me up and sent me to school. But when I got back i noticed the door open I walked inside and saw a man hugging my mom. At first I didn't know who he was but then he turned towards me and said."

"Angie my little angel you have gotten big. Here I got a late birthday present for you."

"He handed me a wooden carving of a a Eagle. After that he took me fishing and took me and mom out to a picnic. At that point I knew he was a soldier I just didn't know the horrors of what he faced. It wasn't until I was 16 during the summer when I volunteered to help wounded vets that I actually saw the effects war had on people. I met my husband that summer. He was a 17 year old who had just had both of his legs blown off and brain damage. We bonded and became close friends and a year later married and had a son who I named after my deceased grandfather."

Angie takes a moment to wipe her eyes before she continues speaking. "My father never met my son or my husband. He gave not only his life but his entire being to the UNSC to his comrades in arms to every human. He was a hero and he gave his life for a noble cause."

She takes a deep breathe and departs from the podium. The Trumpeter begins playing Taps. After he finishes the armed ODSTs do a right face and present arms they fire three times each. At that moment the Four ODSTs behind the Casket go to a corner each and begins folding the flag. They fold the flag into the shape of a Tricorn. One ODST walks to the crowd and presents it to Angie's mother who is wearing a black dress. The ODST says this "On Behalf of the UNSC and the ODST we thank your husband for his sacrifice and give you are deepest apologies for his loss." The ODST hands the flag to her and Salutes and does a about face and walks back to his position. With that the ceremony ends and the casket is slowly lowered in to the ground.


End file.
